


A Little Push

by missrhondalee



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: 1960s, California, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hot Weather, Multi, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missrhondalee/pseuds/missrhondalee
Summary: Rhonda gives Carmine and Laverne a push in the right direction in her own way.
Relationships: Carmine Ragusa/Original Character(s), Laverne DeFazio/Carmine Ragusa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Little Push

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me as I watched the episode 'The Ghost Story' from the 8th season. I somehow could not shake it off so I had to write it....
> 
> Lockdown is getting to me, ok?
> 
> If you are anti those three characters being together, then why did you even open this fic? Be considerate before posting nasty comments. People enjoy different things, don't be an asshole.

Carmine Ragusa groaned as he miserably tried to fix Laverne's goddamn leaking kitchen sink. It was his day off and since he was always such a nice guy, always there for his friends, he'd agreed to take a look at the leak so she wouldn't have to pay someone to do it. After an hour working on it though, he was starting to regret agreeing to this. He was nowhere near finished and he struggled to even see anything anymore. His flashlight wasn't working properly and the idea of going to the store to get new batteries for it was honestly dreadful. Even more so when it was a hundred degrees outside. Why did California always need to be so hot? Just as he was dreaming of a cool, nice beer realizing how thirsty he actually was, Rhonda barged into the kitchen.

'Hi ho, Rhonda's here.'

Rhonda announced herself, the same way she always had. The fact that she was referring to herself as a third person always somehow got on his nerves but he was used to it now and ever since that time he learned she had a mirror above her bed, he'd begun liking her a lot more therefore he was more tolerant of her flamboyant personality.

'Oh, Rhonda, I'm glad you're here.'

'Men always say that to me.'

He chuckled, 'You don't happen to have batteries I could use for this flashlight, do ya?'

'No, I don't.' Rhonda frowned, 'Carmine, why are you hiding under Laverne's sink?'

'I'm not hiding. I'm trying to fix it.' he finally glanced her way and she was wearing the shortest skirt he'd ever laid his eyes on. Her perfectly shaped legs distracting him so much, the flashlight slipped out of his hand.

The loud thud made Rhonda jump. 'Oh, dear. Be careful there.'

He stammered, 'It...it's okay.' he cleared his throat not only because he was dying of thirst but also because his growing arousal was getting hard to ignore.

Rhonda opened the fridge, 'You want anything? I'm honestly parched with all this heat.'

He scoffed, 'Yeah. I really do miss Milwaukee sometimes.'

'I could use a beer.' She bent over to look for the cans. Laverne's fridge was particularly full today and she'd somehow put them all the way in the back.

Carmine was unable to look away as he watched her and he bumped his head sitting up properly. 'Ow.'

'You all right?'

He groaned rubbing his head, 'Yeah. All this heat is killing me.'

He wiped the sweat from his forehead with a red squared cloth and Rhonda bit her lower lip handing him the long awaited beer can. Damn, he looked quite fine. Okay, she has said repeatedly in the past that Carmine wasn't her type but as he sat there, shirtless and all greasy, made her rethink that statement. Even more when he brought the can to his lips and drank it in one single gulp.

She giggled kneeling down, 'Someone's thirsty.'

'You can say that again.' his arousal was making his pants tighter as the seconds went by and when she finally noticed the lump in the front of his pants, Rhonda cleared her throat. Their mutual lust for each other threatening them both.

'Rhonda has to go and splash herself.' Just as she was trying to gather enough self control to stand up and leave, Carmine grabbed her and kissed her full on the lips. He did know he wasn't her type but the fact that she was not only returning his kiss but clearly enjoying it, he sensed she'd changed her mind.

She panted loudly as he was now lying on top of her on the cool and hard floor. He may be shorter than her, but his muscled body surely made up for that. Now obviously, that wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world but at the moment, even someone as sophisticated as herself could bear with it. Although Carmine was kissing her face repeatedly, he could hardly believe what was happening. Usually, he'd always wake up before she'd let him do anything remotely sexual but now his hand was slowly finding its way underneath her skirt and she was nowhere near stopping him. Actually, her hips were jerking upward to meet his hand.

She panted loudly, 'Come here.' as she was helping him undo his pants, the front door suddenly flew open, stopping them dead in their tracks.

  
  


Laverne DeFazio was back from her job at the aerospace factory and honestly after dealing with Chuck all day, the guy still wouldn't take a hint that she wasn't interested, she was glad to be home. How many times do you have to tell guys 'no' until they finally give up? If finding a job was easier, she'd probably quit just to get away from him. Just as she was imagining herself taking a cold shower, this heat was becoming unbearable especially after standing on her feet all day, she finally saw them on her kitchen floor. She watched in disbelief as Rhonda and Carmine were clearly involved with one another. 'What the hell's going on here?!'

'It's not what you think!' Carmine exclaimed right away standing up clumsily as she walked toward them.

'Really?' somehow Laverne wasn't disgusted, she was actually quite upset. Although they'd never acted on it, except for that ridiculous fling back in Milwaukee when they kissed three times and then shouted at each other monstrous things, she actually liked Carmine. Ever since they'd moved to California, and even more since Shirley's departure, she and Carmine found themselves hanging out together a lot. Shirley had dumped them both so they had to keep each other company from time to time and after a while, she began developing feelings. Clearly, as she saw him with Rhonda, those feelings were not reciprocated. 'You sayin' my eyes are deceiving me, Ragusa?'

'Huh,' Carmine swallowed hard, he felt ashamed. 'I was just fixing your sink like you asked. She was just...giving me a hand.' did he actually make things worse? He should definitely have phrased that better.

'Sure she was.'

Although he tried hiding it, he was clearly aroused and when Laverne noticed it and even though she was angry, that sent jolts of excitement through her like it never had before. She however tried to get a grip on herself and looked away.

'I..I think it's best if I just leave. I'll come back later to finish fixing your-'

Rhonda had no intention of going anywhere. Now she's always lived a wild life and she would be lying to herself if she didn't admit she's had several threesomes in the past. Now obviously, she never thought she'd find herself thinking like this about Carmine and Laverne. However after what happened, she was clearly attracted to Carmine no doubt about it. 'It doesn't have to end.' she then took Carmine's hand and Laverne's in the other.

They stammered at the same time, 'W-What?'

Silence filled the room as Carmine and Laverne stared at each other, finally understanding what she meant and now they found themselves unable to shake Rhonda off. Was this really happening or were they going to wake up at some point?

Now Carmine would be lying if he said he'd never dreamed of this happening. He's imagined himself going through it with Rhonda several times and Laverne too, although Rhonda was only a physical thing in his head. With Laverne, however, it had much deeper meaning. But both at the same time? Not even in his wildest fantasies. 'It doesn't have to end right there.' Rhonda repeated. She may not care about what goes on in other people's lives, let's face it other people were not as exciting as she was, but she did clearly notice that Carmine and Laverne had unresolved issues in that area and she told them.

'I mean, even Rhonda can see you want each other.'

To say Carmine and especially Laverne, were feeling uncomfortable would be the fucking understatement of the century but they had to admit, they've often imagined each other acting on it. Carmine's arousal was nowhere near disappearing and when Rhonda encouraged Laverne to finally let herself go, Vernie knew there would be no going back. Even more when she found herself standing right in front of him.

'We don't have to-' Carmine's voice was barely audible as Laverne's lips were just inches from his and now his ability to think straight was thrown out the window. He was only human after all. Carmine panted as she began kissing him. Within seconds, he was returning those kisses, pulling her roughly into him. They could not ignore their growing need for one another anymore and Rhonda watched them as they kissed passionately. Carmine picked her up effortlessly and carried her to the kitchen table. As he was kissing her face repeatedly, Laverne reached for the front of his pants and he groaned loudly as she finally undid them. She fondled his underwear gently as Rhonda left a trail of kisses on his lower back and honestly, he was pretty sure, every single guy on the face of the earth would love to be in his place right about now. Laverne took her dress off and she moaned as he sucked on her breasts underneath her slip. 'Oh, my god.' she was calling for him now and he entered her quickly.

They groaned so loudly, Rhonda couldn't help but laugh. She was as excited as them, after all she was there first, and she went to kiss Carmine as he moved back and forth inside Laverne. While Rhonda was kissing him, Laverne was too and her soft kisses on the tip of his chin threatened to send him over the edge.

Rhonda felt suddenly left out and Laverne reluctantly let him go. Although Vernie was annoyed, Carmine knew he was gonna like what was going to happen next. He helped Laverne off the table as Rhonda immediately knelt in front of him and took him in her mouth. He threw his head back, 'Fuck!' Laverne watched them and seeing how much pleasure she was giving him made her feel insanely jealous. Even more when Rhonda took him from her just moments before. She almost wanted to beat her up and Rhonda sensed it, thus she tugged on her arm bringing her to her knees.

'We're all in this together.' she then kissed her on the lips.

Now Rhonda was a very attractive woman but Laverne had never imagined herself in this position. Sure, it took a few seconds to get used to kissing a woman but what the hell, right? At this point, anything was possible.

If this was actually a dream, Carmine wished he would never ever wake up as he panted watching Rhonda and Laverne making out in front of his very eyes. Time lost all its meaning to him when the girls returned their lips to him. How the hell was he even able to function at this point?

  
  


Carmine panted loudly as Rhonda stroked him. She looked at Laverne making her understand that if she let her have Carmine first, it would be worth the wait. 'Trust me.' When she reluctantly nodded, Rhonda planted a kiss on Carmine's lips and then turned around, Carmine entered her from behind and she moaned as he pulled on her hair after she'd asked him to. Carmine groaned loudly as Rhonda gripped the table for support as an intense wave of pleasure overtook her. She knew Carmine was about to climax, even more after making her cum, but she didn't want this and she stopped him right before he would.

Laverne was standing near the kitchen counter and when Rhonda smiled at her she understood what she had meant earlier.

'You don't want to keep her waiting, do you?'

Within seconds he was back kissing Laverne frantically. He lifted her off the floor and now she was sitting on the counter. She moaned softly as he kissed her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she urged him to enter her and when he did, they climaxed at the same time.

  
  


As Carmine and Laverne tried to get their breathing back to normal after being unable to let go of each other for the longest time, they finally noticed Rhonda putting her shoes back on. 'Where are you going?'

She winked at them playfully, 'You don't need Rhonda anymore.'

They panted loudly watching her leave in disbelief.

'Did she just...?'

Carmine chuckled nodding, 'I guess she did.'

There was a pause.

They looked at each other as he brushed the hair out of her eyes.

'So you like me, huh?'

She smiled now, 'That's one way to put it.'

Carmine kissed her tenderly, 'And what's another way?'

She winked seductively, 'Wouldn't you like to find out?'


End file.
